


窄门

by Llyan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: 如果A4的剧情发生在616宇宙





	窄门

“我只拜托了你这一件事！”

Bucky一瘸一拐地走上前去，右手抓着Clint的衣领，猛地把他从地上拎了起来。Bucky本已作好了为此大打出手的准备，金属的左手攥成拳头，手指压在掌心，发出令人牙酸的噪音。但弓箭手连看都没看他——确切地说，从那个传送门里踏出来之后，Clint自始至终都只茫然地看向一样东西：拿在他右手里的那颗橙色宝石。

举着一个比自己高得多的人并不是一件容易的事情；尤其在那个人丝毫没有用力的情况下。Bucky的腿伤上传来一阵剧痛，他不由踉跄了半步，跌向前方。

Clint也被带得仰面摔倒，后脑重重砸在地上。他仿佛吃了一惊，摆脱了方才梦游般的状态，看了一眼此刻正压在他胸口上的人，左手下意识地作出握弓的动作，抓了个空之后，他皱起眉，屈起手臂，伸手托住Bucky的右手肘，象征性地推了推，却丝毫没用上力气。

此刻，他只觉得十分疲倦。

Bucky死死盯着眼前人的蓝眼睛——他不知道自己究竟想在那里看到些什么，而这个念头又更加激怒了他。他的脑海中一片空白，动作比一切思绪都要快：他听到有人在叫他的名字，但管不了那么多了。

等他回过神来，狂怒之下挥出的那一拳离Clint的额头已经近在咫尺，而弓箭手只是无比平静地看着他，神色几乎称得上…安详。

为什么他不躲？他要被我打死了。Bucky想着。

“你疯了吗！”他忍不住吼道。

金属拳头砸在地上，发出一声巨响。Bucky跪在地上不住喘息，左肩被震得发麻。他的拳下是一个凹坑，放射状的裂纹向四周蔓延开来。

“啊。”Clint发出一阵短促的痛呼，抬手把右侧的助听器揪了出来，扔在地上。

多么奇怪啊，Bucky想。一秒钟前他连躲都不躲，一秒钟之后又连一点点声响都受不了。

“Bucky，你出去。Clint，站起来。”

身后传来的是Steve严厉的声音，每当这时候，Bucky总是特别讨厌这个老家伙。他给了Clint一个“这事没完”的眼神，左手搭在走上前来的Rhodey肩上，半走半跳地出了房间。

关门的时候，他回身看了一眼房间里的样子。Clint已经站起来了，此刻正面对着Steve，眼神里满是挑衅，从肩到手臂都紧绷着，活像个目无尊长的高中生。

“你想知道发生了什么？行啊，那我就跟你说说。”

他突然希望Steve能好好教训一下这讨人厌的家伙。

   
 

Bucky再次看到Clint，已经是两个月之后，在堪萨斯，离州际公路不远的一处小镇。这地方和散落在中西部的其他几千个小镇没有任何区别，向往大城市的年轻人纷纷离开，社区在凋敝，小镇就像它的居民一样，日渐衰老，终将死去。

他在镇上唯一的一家餐馆里找到了目标。这段时间Clint并没有刻意隐藏行踪，但偶尔也会有连续几天的时间不知去向，直到他在某个令人意想不到的地方刷了信用卡，或是打了个电话什么的。

Bucky一开始只是单纯把这当作一项任务：他实在看够了Steve不满的脸色，于是答应他把独自跑掉的弓箭手抓回纽约，“并且对他道歉”。可当他沿着Clint留下的踪迹一路追下去，一方面为这家伙卷入麻烦的能力感到惊叹，另一方面也产生了极大的好奇心。

但别误会，他可没打算原谅这个害死了Natalia的混蛋，这辈子都别想。

他推门进屋，看到Clint正把手机塞回口袋，然后掏出一摞一块钱钞票，数出几张放在桌上。

“哦Barnes，我可不想跟你说话。”当弓箭手一边说着这话，一边头也不抬地起身想走时，Bucky右手搭在他的椅子背上，左手则撑着桌子，示威般地加了点力气，满意地听着木制桌板发出悲鸣。

Clint叹了口气，坐回椅子上，但眼睛仍然盯着餐馆那镶着玻璃的正门。Bucky想了想，探身过去，越过Clint，拿起了他放在一边椅子上的那个扁长盒子。

“喂！”Clint抱怨了一声，伸手去抓那只装着弓和箭的盒子，但只是做做样子而已。他知道如果真的抢起来，对方才不会怕把里面的东西弄坏了。

“如果Steve能看到这个，他该对你多失望啊。”Clint一边说，一边开始模仿Steve失望地摇头时的样子和语气。“Bucky，你是打算伤害一个不能反抗的对手吗？”

Bucky嫌恶地看了他一眼。“我打德国人的腿的时候，他从来都只假装看不见。”

他听到Clint轻笑一声，却没说些什么话来反击，反而认输般地摊开手。这太不对劲了，Bucky正想着，就看到一辆警车从路上拐过来，停在门边，一位女警官打开车门走下来。

哦，他妈的。

Bucky转头怒视着坐在对面的弓箭手，他此刻正好整以暇地靠在椅子背上——“Barton你这个…”

“嘿！那个棕头发的，把手举到我能看见的地方！”

“你个…”

“我数到三！”

“行吧。”Bucky咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，乖乖地任自己的双手被拧到背后，戴上手铐。虽然他只消轻轻动一动手指就能捏断那根金属链，但Steve会怎么说？“Bucky…”他突然发现自己脑海中浮现出来的是弓箭手方才那种夸张的语气，不由咬得牙齿咯咯作响。

   
 

也许他中午不该耍Bucky那一下的，Clint想着，报应来得好快。

他仰起头，倚在背后的岩石上，入夜才不久，石头却已经凉透了。就像在那个没有太阳照耀的行星上一样。

不，还是不一样的。那里除了呼啸不息的风声之外就再没别的什么声音了，而这里，此起彼伏的枪声打破了黑夜的安宁。就在刚才，一块溅起的碎石划伤了他的额头。

就是为了带这种人回来，你付出了你的生命，Nat…

不。他摇摇头，打断了自己的思绪。不要这么想，这太危险了。我的箭可以沾血，但绝不夺命。他在很久之前对自己发过誓。

可是我估计也没剩下多长时间可活了，倒不如捎上几个同路人。

他数了数手里剩下的箭，趁着那群傻瓜还没回过神来，正一个劲儿浪费弹药的时候，仔细考虑起了活下去的可能性。

这是你管不了的事情，Bobbi曾经说过这样的话。他还记得多年以前，在洛杉矶那个一年到头阳光明媚的地方，在城市的阴影里挣扎求存的一个小男孩。他最终开枪杀死了自己的仇人。现在他还活着吗？

那也是自以为无所不能的鹰眼第一次被乱枪打到重伤，这些以犯罪为生的人可不讲什么道理，也没有什么复杂深刻的计谋，他们只会采取最简单粗暴的方法。虽然有的时候挺不专业的。

正在此时，他听见峡谷这边传来一声枪响，回声在光秃秃的两山之间回荡。因为离得近，所以在一片嘈杂当中仍能听得清清楚楚。而对面的枪声应声断了节奏，他趁着机会探出头去，射中了两个人的小腿。

“Barnes，别杀人！”

他朝方才狙击枪声传来的大致方向喊了一声，不管对方有没有听到，立刻又拉开弓射倒了两个人。只能祈祷Bucky不会给伤员补枪，也不再留着战场上那种围伤打援的作风了。

   
 

收拾完这群拿钱办昧心事的小喽啰，在凶巴巴的女警长那儿做完笔录，时间早已过了半夜，可在战斗中变得异常兴奋的大脑才没那么容易平静下来。更何况房间里还有一个虎视眈眈的冬日士兵坐在椅子上（“敢溜就开枪打断你的腿”），Clint翻来覆去了一个多小时之后，终于任命地坐起身来，拧开台灯，把助听器打开塞进耳朵里。

“你来这儿干嘛？”Clint随口问了一句，却没听到回应，于是朝Bucky看了一眼，发现他甚至连视线的方向都没变。他凑上前去伸出手，在他面前晃了晃，假装自言自语。“卧槽这睁着眼睛睡觉的能力可真…”

话还没说完，一只金属手掌就猛地把他拍开了。Clint做作地甩着手——虽然说的确挺疼的。

“Steve叫我来。”Bucky皱起眉，不情愿地缓缓说着。“他给我讲了…是怎么一回事，让我向你道歉。但是…”

他微微摇了摇头，看向Clint，灰色的眼睛在不甚明亮的灯光下显得真诚而恳切。

“我想先听你亲口告诉我，当时究竟发生了什么。”

Clint点点头，这两个月以来他每个夜晚都会感受到、在刚才的战斗中被短暂遗忘的那种感觉又偷偷潜回来了，像是被重物压住胸口，几乎令他无法呼吸。

“我知道你的意思，Steve这种人，天知道他为了让你别杀我，把这故事美化了多少，等我讲完之后，要杀要剐随你……”他刚一开口就开始后悔，看到Bucky的表情之后更是讲到一半就没了下文，举起两手作出投降的姿势。

“抱歉，我就是这样的人，我重新开始。”

但他突然发现自己说不出话来了，左手下意识地向身后摸去，从床头柜上拿起他的弓，紧紧地抱在怀里。

“要知道，”Bucky没有动，也没有再皱眉。他只是坐在那里，平静地说。“如果不是我受了腿伤，本来是该我去的。”

“是啊。”Clint垂下头，轻声说。事实上，即便他受了伤，还是为这事情和Steve大吵了一架。“我一个人在地球外面守了好几年墙，我杀过的外星怪物数都数不过来！”“这不是什么游戏！天知道那儿会有什么东西？你告诉我，箭能有什么用？”

直到Natasha把一只手放在他的肩上。“James，”她说，“别担心，我会没事的。”哪怕她已经不记得他们之间的种种，依然只有她一个人会管他叫James。

就在那一刻，Clint突然意识到了他和Natasha之间横亘着的，是怎样一种不可逾越的障碍。他已经不是十几年前会和夜魔侠大打出手的那个不知天高地厚的年轻人，不会再为被当成次要的选择而耿耿于怀，只是觉得心里空落落的。

然后被称作James的男人吃力地拖着伤腿走到他面前。“Clint，”他看着他说，“照顾好Natalia。”

不管那儿会有什么东西，除非从我的尸体上踏过去。那时，他想着。

   
 

“但这不是一码事。”他接着说。“如果是你，结果一定会不一样。”

Bucky含义难辨地应了一声，“但我还是想先听你讲讲，当时究竟发生了什么。”

Clint打了个颤，把弓放下，两手交叉放在腿上。他放低视线，盯着身前的地板，不知道第几次开始回忆那场噩梦。他至今记得清清楚楚。每一句话，每一个眼神。

   
 

Clint没预料到的是，一旦开口，剩下的一切都来得那么轻易，自然，顺理成章。他对Steve报告的时候，并没有提及的无数细节，就像拼图块一样，一个个落到它们该在的地方。

“她说，没关系的，然后踢了一下那个悬崖。我没拉住她，失手了。”

然后，他看到自己的手腕上是湿的。房间里一片寂静。

他调整了呼吸，然后抬起头。“你是怎么…”他说了一半，苦涩地笑了笑，“我也真是够绝望的了，居然想让你…”他不知道接下来该用什么词了，安慰？肯定？下判决？原谅？不，至少绝不是原谅，他这辈子都不值得被原谅。于是他只好挥了挥手，停顿片刻，又说。

“但不管怎么说，我还是想知道，你是怎么想的？”

这个问题问得含混不清，但他知道Bucky一定能懂。

你觉得我哪里做错了吗？活下来的本可以是她，不是吗？

Bucky继续沉默着，像是过了一整个世纪，才开口。

“Clint，”他看着他，就像早先那次一样。“我让你照顾好Natalia，是让你们在战斗的时候互相保护好对方的后背，除此之外没有别的意思。她很强，她能自己做决定。造成这结果的是你们两个人共同的决定，不只是你的。”

“然后，我要你告诉我，你现在最希望的，真的是你们两个互换吗？”

Clint惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“这……这不公平。你……”

“告诉我。说实话。”Bucky的语气坚决，不容置疑。Clint觉得，如果他不说实话，也许会被这人一枪打死。

“我……我希望，”他突然感到喉咙发紧。“我还是希望我们两个人都能活着，拿到宝石一起回来，我……总该有别的办法的。”

他看到Bucky微笑着摇摇头，像是听到了什么荒谬的说法似的，顿时无名火起，刚想开口骂人，却看到对方伸出一只手，作出阻止的手势。

“我认识Natalia比你早得多，我要告诉你的是，她和Steve，和你，都不一样……你先听我说完。”看到Clint的表情，他很快地补了一句。

“红房子里的每个女孩儿最先学会的事情都是生存，除此以外才是别的。Natalia是个聪明的姑娘，聪明，而且实用主义。她见过太多不公平不合理的事情，所以更加容易接受，她只会考虑最优的出路。”

“而我，我就是那个不切实际的傻瓜。”Clint知道Bucky不是这个意思，但他只是忍不住。他希望Bucky所说不是真的，但又找不出理由来反驳。

“你可以这么说。”Bucky耸耸肩。“但是Natalia曾经喜欢过一个眼睛长在脑门上的傻瓜，最终决定为了他和她自己，离开了红房子。”

“然后呢？”Clint不知道为什么Bucky能说出这种话来，他感觉一直以来始终被他小心掩好的一扇门突然被打开了，他没法控制从里面跑出来的那些东西。“值得吗？Natasha一直说，她想用学到的东西做一些好事，可是最后她连光荣战死都做不到，她拿学到的东西和朋友大打出手，只是为了争谁该去死？我真的受够了拯救世界这一套了，凭什么我们就要面对这种事？凭什么？！”到了最后，他已近乎咆哮，他知道自己现在看上去一定糟透了。他发现自己不知什么时候已经站起来了，自嘲地干笑两声之后又跌坐回去。

Bucky还是不为所动地坐在那里，挑了挑眉。

“所以你在这儿干什么呢？当二十一世纪的罗宾汉？”

Clint几乎笑出声来，实在很少有人当着他的面提起这个名字，而不是在讥讽人。

“也许我只是很想死，又不敢自杀，所以故意到处惹事？”

这确实是一部分原因，Clint想，突然觉得自己很悲哀。

Bucky只是站起身来，走到Clint面前，弯下腰，伸出右手，用食指戳了戳他的心口。

“都过去这么多年了，你不可能不知道，所谓的英雄，有的时候可能自己也怕得要命，有的时候他们并不比别人更强。是每个人选择的道路决定了他们会成为怎样的人。”

他收回手，站起身来。

“好好活着，这是你欠她的。”

在走出房间之前，他这么说道。

   
 

——引到生命的，那门窄，那路狭，找着的人也少。

   
 

========

   
 

本来这只源于和朋友聊天时的一个脑洞：按照616的人设，在A4那段剧情之后会是怎样的反应。（Clint一定会被Bucky揍的，这是我们两个人一致同意的一点。）想不到一下子写了这么多，到最后还有了一点点meta的味道。

中间的剧情主要借鉴了Occupy Avenger，此外还提到了一些别的漫画中的情节。Bucky和Natasha的漫画我只读过一些，所以希望没出太多错。


End file.
